Noveske Diplomat 7.5
|set = 6 |ammotype = 5.56x45mm NATO |Magazine_capacity = 7 mags -- 30 rnds |firemodes = Auto, Semi |accuracy = 68 |recoil = 43 |damage = 36 |firerate = 78 |mobility = 80 |reload = 77 |penetration = 30 |effective_range = }} The Noveske Diplomat 7.5 assault rifle is a 6 . Overview The Noveske Diplomat 7.5 is an assault rifle which features high accuracy, low recoil, moderately high damage, moderate penetration, a very fast fire-rate, very high mobility, a very quick reload speed, high damage fall-off, a poor effective distance, an average magazine size of 30 rounds, and an above-average amount of reserve ammunition. The Noveske Diplomat 7.5's main strengths are its very high mobility and very quick reload speed. However, it is also competent in most other areas, making it a great all-rounder weapon. The only areas where it somewhat falls short are damage fall-off and effective distance, though it's not too bad in these areas when you consider that the majority of its closest competitors have even worse damage fall-off and effective distances. Overall, the Noveske Diplomat 7.5 features one of the best overall performances among assault rifles for close-quarters combat but lacks somewhat in mid to long-range combat capabilities. Default Attachments By default, the Noveske Diplomat 7.5 is equipped with a Micro H1 collimator and a Noveske KX3 flash hider (Note: In the past, the flash hider was purely cosmetic and did not actually work). The Noveske Diplomat 7.5 also has access to other weapon modifications through its W-Task and Weapon Customization. Performance Based on its overall statistics, the Noveske Diplomat 7.5 can be described as an ultra-compact assault rifle (UCAR). Out of the six UCARs in the game, the Noveske Diplomat 7.5 is perhaps the best one, especially due to its very high mobility and very fast reload speed. The Noveske Diplomat 7.5 is also better than many SMGs; for example, it is generally better than the Magpul PDR-C, which is already one of the best SMGs (the Noveske Diplomat 7.5 has higher mobility and is otherwise very similar). Furthermore, the Noveske Diplomat 7.5 is almost a straight upgrade to the Sig Sauer MPX, which is a premium SMG featured in the same weapon set, Set 6. W-Task |accuracy = 75 (+5) |recoil = 34 (-5) |mobility = 71 (-7) |damage = 29 (-5) }} The Noveske Diplomat's W-Task is 15 ProKills. Finishing this will give it the CBE SilencerCo Sparrow silencer, which unlocks stealth mode and also provides -50% hear distance, higher accuracy, and lower recoil. Conversely, the damage of the weapon is nerfed considerably, along with its penetration capabilities, effective distance, and mobility. Prior to the implementation of Weapon Customization for the Noveske Diplomat, it would be renamed to "Noveske Silenced" with the W-Task silencer equipped. Gallery NoveskeAim.gif|Noveske Diplomat aiming animation NoveskeFiring.gif|Noveske Diplomat hip fire animation NoveskeShooting.gif|Noveske Diplomat firing while aiming down sight NoveskeReload.gif|Noveske Diplomat reload animation NoveskeSwitch.gif|Noveske Diplomat switch animation Contract Wars Noveske Diplomat Shooting Test-0 Tips *W-task is hard, but it is not impossible. However, it is very time-consuming, even with booster. *Its range is low, yet easy to get headshots with this gun so aim precisely. *Uses it advantages! Noveske Diplomat has the highest mobility for an assault rifle in-game, it allows player to move as fast as equipping handguns *Be stealthy and flank! W-task is might be hard, but with some practice you will get along with it and eventually finishing it. If they can't see you, they won't know you. *The only weakness the Noveske Diplomat has is it's mediocre pierce and damage, allowing heavily armored enemies an advantage (use assault skills to patch this flaw). Trivia *John Noveske, the owner of Noveske Rifleworks company and the lead designer of the Noveske platform for AR-15 rifles, lost his life in a mysterious car accident on January 4, 2013. *Although the Noveske uses a KX3 flashburner, which should hides muzzle flash completely, it still has muzzle flash without silencer. *Noveske's W-task and Benelli M3 mod.2 W-task share the same silencer. Category:Achievements Category:Taskable Category:Customizable Category:Weapons Category:Premium Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Set 6 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Personal Defense Weapons Category:Fully-Automatic Category:Semi-Automatic Category:5.56x45mm NATO Ammunition Category:30-round Magazine Category:Usable Tactical Mount Category:Noveske Rifleworks Category:United States